Acting Up
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: This story is all about Lola and her few months at Stage School! Lola also has a mega crush on a certain PCA member! This all happens before my latest story from my Zoey 101 series Love Hurts And I Can Prove It!
1. Arrival!

Acting up

Chap 1

**A/n: OMG! I had this amazing idea at my auntie's while out in her huge yard! This story is set in the months before Lola comes back to PCA at her stage school! If you've read 'Love Hurts And I Can Prove It' chap 1, then you'll know that Lola didn't fit in! This is what really happened! Oh and by the way Lola has a little sister in this called Dizzy! That's who she was on the phone to in her first episode!**

**Arrival**

"Mom, hurry up!" Lola yelled, from her family's yellow Volkswagen Beatle. **(I don't know why I picked that type of car, but I've always thought they're cute!)**

"Yeah, I wanna get there quick!" Dizzy, Lola's younger sister cried.

"Dizzy, that doesn't make much sense!" Lola admitted.

"It does so!" Dizzy protested.

"You two, stop fighting, right now!" their mom ordered, "I have to check you have everything!"

"Mom, we checked last night!" Dizzy moaned.

"And I'm gonna check again!" their mom commanded, "Suitcases!"

"Mom, can we go now?" Dizzy moaned, as she grabbed her lilac suitcase and backpack and flung in the boot of the car.

"Yeah, please Mom?" Lola asked, also throwing her lime suitcase into the boot, but keeping her backpack to check that everything she would need for stage school was safely tucked inside.

"OK, I give in this once!" their mom sighed.

Then they all jumped into the car and drove to the airport.

"Lola, look after Dizzy in Boston for me!" their said, struggling to hold back tears.

"I will Mom! I don't expect to be there long 'coz they'll whisk me off to Hollywood after the first hour!" Lola replied confidently.

Dizzy looked up at her admiringly and their mom laughed at her self-confidence.

"Don't worry, I'll demand to take Dizzy with me and call for you as soon as my feet touch Hollywood ground!" Lola laughed at her sister as she said it.

"You would, you really would!" Dizzy shouted excitedly.

"Of course, you numpty! That's if I do get sent to Hollywood, I bet these other kids are much better than me!" Lola exclaimed.

"Is that possible?" Dizzy asked idiotically.

"Yes, people as great as Marylyn Monroe!" Lola sighed.

"There'll be none like her there I'm sure!" their mom reassured Lola, "Well you better go or you'll miss your flight! Oh and here's something for you both, don't open them until your get through the barrier! OK?"

They nodded their heads, hugged their mom and took a small parcel each. Dizzy snatched the lilac wrapped parcel, leaving Lola with the lime parcel. They kissed their one last time, and then bounded towards the safety barrier. When they got to the end of the queue, they turned and waved at their Mom.

When they eventually got to the other side they had to rush to their gate. They had to run quickly, or they would miss boarding. As Lola was running her backpack was banging off her back uncomfortably, fortunately being an actress Lola could mask her pain.

"Lola, are we there yet?" Dizzy whined.

"I think so!" panted Lola, as they rounded the fifth bend.

Then they saw a sign which read 'Gate 8'.

"We found it Lola! We found it!" Dizzy roared excitedly.

Lola rolled her eyes, now she knew how Zoey felt with her and Nicole. Lola and Dizzy walked towards the gate with the boarding cards and passports. Two smiley ladies looked at their passports and boarding cards and nodded their cheerful heads.

"Are they acting?" Dizzy asked.

"Mmhm!" Lola replied.

They had the seats right at the front of the plane, so they had plenty of leg space and they were near the toilets.

"Lola, I'm bored!" Dizzy whined, they had just sat down.

"Dizzy, it's a half hour flight; we can just play 'Would You Rather'." Lola said calmly.

"What's 'Would You Rather'?" Dizzy asked puzzled.

"You ask another person a question with two options! They then give you the answer and then it's their turn to ask someone a question!" Lola explained.

"That's pointless!" Dizzy exclaimed.

"I know, but……." Lola let her voice trail off.

"It reminds you of that Chase guy, doesn't it?" Dizzy asked curiously.

"Have you been reading my diary?" Lola asked accusingly.

"Don't need to!" Dizzy admitted, "You talk about him in your sleep! Do you like him?"

"Uh huh!" Lola mumbled.

"What does he look like?" Dizzy asked hopefully.

"Well, he's got the most amazing bushy hair, soft cheeks and I suppose his body isn't muscley, but I really like him!" Lola sighed.

"And what's he like?" Dizzy asked in total awe.

"He's so clumsy and shy, but really loveable! I know I like him 'coz I get that floaty feeling whenever I'm around him, like people describe in books or you see in plays, movies or TV shows. It's so nice! I've never felt like this before!" Lola replied dreamily.

"Why don't you ask him out?" Dizzy asked curiously.

"I did, but….." Lola let her voice trail away.

"But he turned you down?" Dizzy suggested.

"On the contrary! He went out with me for like a day, and then he announced there was someone else he liked and we broke up." Lola said airily.

"Lola, do you know who it was? I mean was he still single when you last saw him?" Dizzy asked curiously.

"I have a feeling I know who it is! But he is still single!" Lola said flatly.

"Who? Lola, who?" Dizzy asked excitedly, Lola's revenge plans were always exciting.

"Zoey Brooks! I mean, she was so jealous when Chase and I were dating and Chase wasn't very happy when she got mad at him!" Lola exclaimed.

"But, is that enough to work on, Lola? I think you need more!" Dizzy asked reasonably.

"Well, I know it for a fact! That girl has hated me since I came! She'd even prefer to have Dana with her, than me!" Lola announced, "I don't wanna talk about PCA anymore let's talk about EBSA!" **(East Boston Stage Academy)**

When they arrived at their destination exactly twenty-six minutes later, they ran all the way to customs then to the conveyor belt to collect their suitcases. They had completely forgotten about heir small parcels tucked in their backpacks. When they had caught their suitcases, they went through to the arrival court. There waiting for them with a sign which read 'Dizzy and Lola Camacho' was a very laid back man. They waved to him and started walking faster.

"Are you two Dizzy and Lola?" the man asked kindly.

The girls nodded their heads.

"I'm Jimbo Jones!" the man laughed, "Only joking! I'm Bertie Jones, pleased to meet you. Now if you two would just follow me back to he bus, then we can get to EBSA as quickly as possible!"

"Cool, Mr. Jones!" Dizzy said cheerfully, but Mr. Jones shuddered, "Mr. Jones, are you cold?"

"No I just don't like being called Mr. Jones, call me Bertie!" Mr. Jones admitted.

"OK, Bertie how far is EBSA from the airport?" Lola asked inquiringly.

"Oh, just a mile down the road!" Bertie answered Lola happily.

Lola had a feeling this was gonna be another busy year at boarding school.

As they drove into the campus both the girls' faces dropped, it was ginormous. The views and scenery was absolutely beautiful. There were miles and miles of lush green grass to one side and to the other loads of different shops. Bertie saw the girls astonished faces and chuckled.

"Is this all on campus?" Dizzy asked excitedly.

"Yu_p_!" Bertie answered slowly.

"Wow! It's huge!" Lola stated.

"It su-r-e is!" Bertie sighed.

The bus drew up in front of a huge building and parked. Bertie jumped out his door and opened the boot. He heaved both cases onto the sidewalk, whilst Lola and Dizzy both hopped out the bus. They grabbed their cases and followed Bertie into a huge entrance hall. Sitting behind a tall desk was a very strict looking lady.

"More new arrivals?" she asked sternly.

**A/n: Thx for reading! This chap is for OJO, known to all you people as Will hater WITCH lover! **

6


	2. Nice to meet you!

Acting Up

Chap 2

**A/n: At the end of this story there is a fantastic cliffhanger, so you'll need to read 'Love Hurts And I Can Prove It' to find out more! I just came up with most of the characters in my sleep! Hope you enjoy it!**

"Yes, Mam!" Bertie answered attentively.

"Tut! Tut! This just wont do, late on your first day!" the lady sighed, shaking her head all the while.

"Sorry, Mam!" Lola apologized.

"I'm sorry too!" Dizzy added.

"It's alright! It's just 'get to know time' you're wasting!" the lady sighed.

"Sorry!" Lola apologized again.

"Right, your room numbers are…… 101 and……81! Lola you're in 101 and Dizzy you're in 81!" the lady said sternly. **(101 from the show and 81's my lucky number!)**

"Bye, Dizzy!" Lola said kindly as she marched over to the stairs which read 100-200.

"Bye, Lola!" Dizzy shouted as she strolled over to the stairs which had 1-99.

Lola pulled her case up the stairs until she got to a small landing, with two doors on. One read 100 and the other read 101. Lola knocked on room 101 and a posh, petite girl answered the door.

"Hello! What would you like?" the girl asked kindly.

"Hi, I'm your new room-mate!" Lola announced.

The girl's expression suddenly changed from friendly to 'there's a nasty smell in the room'. Lola just kept smiling although she could tell that they were never going to get along.

"Alicia, Lola's here!" the girl shouted into the back of the room.

"She is! Oh, I was hoping it was a cute boy!" Alicia groaned.

"So what's your name?" Lola asked slowly.

"Sylvia! And in there's Alicia!" the girl barked, "I know you're Lola!"

"So….can I come in?" Lola asked inquiringly.

"I suppose so!" Sylvia sighed.

Sylvia pushed the door wide open to reveal a white room, with three white, separate beds, a pile of coloured sheets, a pile of paints and a bookshelf, with loads of different script books.

"Why's it all white?" Lola asked.

"So we can personalize it after lunch!" Sylvia replied as if it were a well known fact.

"Lola, do you have any siblings?" Alicia asked excitedly.

"I just have one little sister!" Lola replied, while scanning all the books on the shelf.

"A sister!" Alicia moaned.

"What's her name?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"Dizzy!" Lola answered, while fingering through the script for 'Some Like It Hot'.

"What a weird name? Does she run round in circles?" Alicia asked sarcastically.

"So, Lola, who is your hero or heroine?" Sylvia asked, completely ignoring Alicia's remark.

"Oh, forever and a day, Marilyn Monroe! What about you?" Lola asked, whilst flicking through 'Gentlemen Prefer Blondes'.

"Lindsay Lohan! Isn't she fantastic?" Sylvia exclaimed.

"I love Hilary Duff!" Alicia added, determined not to be left out.

"So do you have any siblings?" Lola asked the two of them.

"Yeah, one little brother, called Jamie! He is such a sissy!" Sylvia answered.

"I don't have any!" Alicia replied grumpily.

"So, what's your favourite film?" Sylvia inquired.

"Oh, I think, 'Some Like It Hot'! It's so funny!" Lola replied as she picked up the script for 'The Misfits'.

"Mine is 'Casper Meets Wendy'!" Alicia replied.

"I will always love 'Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen'!" Sylvia announced, "It was so great, I've seen it like...a million times already! The passion Lindsay puts in is…….amazing! I one day dream to be as good as her!"

Just then a bell went off. Sylvia and Alicia got up and marched out the door. Lola slowly put back 'The Misfits' and strolled out the room.

She found Sylvia and Alicia waiting on the stairs for her.

"We're going to show you around!" Sylvia ordered.

Lola raised her eyebrows.

"Have you got a problem, Lola?" Alicia asked.

"No, no! Why should I?" Lola shook her head rapidly.

"Good! Now it is lunchtime, so we have to go to the cafeteria or a restaurant of café on campus, OK?" Sylvia asked coldly.

"Shall we check what's in the cafeteria first?" Lola asked calmly.

"I suppose! Alicia?" Sylvia replied.

"Yes! Oh, yes!" Alicia answered excitedly, "Some of the cute boys eat in the cafeteria!"

Sylvia rolled her eyes, and so did Lola.

In the cafeteria there was, just as Alicia had predicted, loads of boys. One particularly cute boy waved at Sylvia. Sylvia waved back.

"That's Stuart!" Sylvia commentated, "Sitting beside him is Steven and Conner! And facing them are Sammy, Davie and Danny!"

Alicia drooled over the table until Sylvia yanked at her arm and started pulling her towards the table.

"Stuart, this is Lola!" Sylvia rolled her eyes.

Stuart nodded his head and went back to talking to the one that was supposedly Conner. Sammy looked up and smiled at them. Lola smiled back. Some weird sensation fled over her, but Lola shook it off. She could 'not' like him, she liked Chase! OK, she may never see Chase again, but there's still a chance.

"Hi, Lola! I'm Sammy!" he said after a long pause.

"Hi! So, how long have you been here?" Lola asked, just wanting something to talk about.

"Oh, not very long! Just a year!" Sammy answered, "I know you just arrived!"

"Yeah! It's kinda weird, this is my third new school in three years!" Lola started to feel comfortable in this school.

"That would be really confusing if it was me!" Sammy added.

Lola grabbed a chair from the table behind and plopped down.

"Lola, we'll be over here with Fantasia and Chrissie, OK?" Sylvia butted in as Lola sat down.

"OK!" Lola answered.

Yet again, Sylvia rolled her eyes, and then she walked over to a table with Alicia and two other girls. Lola waved, and then turned back to Sammy.

"So which one's which? I mean which one's Fantasia and which one's Chrissie?" Lola asked.

"Well the one to the right of Sylvia is Fantasia and the one to the left of Alicia is Chrissie, she prefers to be called Chris." Sammy replied.

"Right! OK, so any sibs?" Lola asked curiously.

"Well would you believe it, Steven's my twin, non-identical, of course!" Sammy answered as though he couldn't believe it himself, "And you?"

"One little sister called Rachael. I have a twin, but he or she took of with my dad when I was four! Rachael hasn't even met them and I haven't seen or heard from them since!" Lola sighed, regretting the fact that she even brought up the subject.

"That's a shame! Oh well, as long as you're here I'll help you track 'em down……"

"There's the thing, I don't know if I wanna do that! Mom wont even talk about them! It's like they never existed! I know they did coz I remember them! I know there is two of us and not just me!" Lola sighed again, "Please can we change the subject?"

"OK! So who's your hero or heroine? Mine's David Tennant, just because I admire his work! If I didn't have to have a hero I wouldn't!" Sammy did as he was told easily.

"Marilyn Monroe! I always watch her movies! If it's my turn to pick the film, I always pick one of hers!" Lola exclaimed.

"That's one gal to live up to! Just don't die at thirty-six!" Sammy said admiringly.

Lola laughed, "Well you just stay away from the 1800's!"

"Name your all time favourite film!" Sammy shot out.

"Hey what is this? Twenty questions?" Lola giggled.

"Just answer the question!" Sammy chuckled.

"'Some Like It Hot'!" Lola answered quickly, "And you?"

"Definitely 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'!" Sammy answered just as fast, "Why's 'Some Like It Hot' your favourite film!"

"It's so funny! Plus completely different from stuff you get nowadays!" Lola replied readily "Why's 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' yours?"

"It's action packed, plus you get to see Hermione in a dress!" Sammy laughed.

"Well Sammy it was nice getting to know you, but I'm starving, so I'm going over to Sylvia and Alicia! Bye!" Lola eventually said after ten minutes of 'Question Shootout'.

"Bye!" Sammy shouted as Lola left the table and walked to the table of girls.

"So you did eventually decide to show your face!" Sylvia mused.

"Uh huh!" Lola nodded as she sat down next to Chrissie.

Fantasia gave her a disgusted look and Chris gave her a friendly smile. Lola smiled at them both and wandered why they didn't have any food yet.

"Can we go and get something to eat yet Sylvia? I'm starving!" Alicia whined.

"Now that Lola's here we can!" Sylvia replied.

"OK, today's choices are Nachos or Taco!" Alicia announced.

"So what does everyone want and I'll pay for it today?" Sylvia asked as though it were a chore.

"Can I have a Taco with ham and chutney, please?" Chris asked kindly.

"Nacho with extra cheese!" Fantasia ordered.

"Nacho with extra chili sauce, please!" Lola asked gently.

"Taco with chicken in spicy dip!" Alicia demanded.

"So that's three Nachos, one with extra cheese, one with extra chili sauce and two Tacos, one with ham and chutney and one with spicy chicken, right?" Sylvia asked, just to be sure.

They all nodded their heads and Sylvia walked up to the counter and ordered the food.

"Lola, what do you want to do when you leave school? I wanna be a vet, but my dad wants me to be an actress!" Chris asked sweetly.

"Well I want to be an actress; of course, my mom would never force me to do anything!" Lola exclaimed, "What about you Fantasia?"

"I want to work behind the scenes; you know special effects, backgrounds and props, that's all my sort of thing!" Fantasia replied, not even looking at Lola.

Just then Sylvia arrived with their lunch and they all started to eat.

After lunch Lola, Sylvia and Alicia were up in their dorm figuring out how to decorate their room.

"Well I definitely think pink!" Sylvia declared.

"I want blue!" Alicia announced.

"Green's my colour!" Lola stated.

"Well, if that's our colours then we should all take a wall near our bed, and decorate it!" Sylvia determined proudly.

"Yes I agree, that's a good idea!" Alicia agreed.

"I do to, except for the fact that there are four walls and three of us!" Lola sighed.

"Well, then we can get whoever comes into this room to sign the fourth wall!" Sylvia announced smartly.

"That's an ace idea! I'm sure we can do it!" Lola agreed.

"Right then, I want the wall with the window!" Sylvia declared.

"I want the bare wall!" Alicia stated.

"So, Lola you have a choice between the one with the door or the one with the books!" Sylvia smirked.

"Definitely the one with the books!" Lola announced.

"OK, then! It's quick dry paint so it should be dry after we've had dinner!" Sylvia determined.

So they got to work and when it was time for dinner there were three clashing walls and three signatures on the fourth wall. The girls were pooped by the time they got back, so they put contrasting sheets with their wall on their bed and put all the spare sheets and left over paint pots outside the room. They got changed and went to bed.

**A/n: Well I am not going to dedicate this chap coz no-one is actually reviewing this story and it really upsets me! The first person to review this story gets the next chap dedicated to them!**


	3. Assesment Day part 1!

Acting Up

Chap 3

**A/n:I know where I wanna end! I know what I wanna include! Now I need to get it down! Oh and in the last chap when I said Rachael I meant Dizzy!**

_Dear Nicole,_

_This place is alright, nothing special. There are these two girls that share my dorm. I could swear they were evil versions of you and Little Miss Perfect aka Zoey and one of there friends is like an evil version of Quinn and another is a nice version of that Dana person who used to share your dorm. I met this really cool guy on my first day, his name is Sammy, you'd adore him. The evil version of you is called Alicia and the evil version of Miss Perfect is called Sylvia and Quinn's evil is Fantasia and Diana or something like that's good half is Chris! Oh, by the way is Chase still single? Please let him be!_

_Missing you, Lola!_

Lola sighed over the letter she had just written. She just been there a day and already she had thought of Chase a thousand times. Lola was writing this letter about seven in the morning. She was all ready for her first class, while Sylvia and Alicia were still in bed. Sylvia's alarm clock went off and Alicia started to moan. Sylvia eventually picked up the clock and her fingers fumbled around looking for the switch. Then the sleepy pair got up out of bed and stumbled over to their wardrobes.

"Lola, are you ready for today? Coz life at this stage school isn't just a cup of tea!" Sylvia smirked.

"Yeah, no piece of cake!" Alicia tried to smirk, but it looked and sounded ridiculous.

"Yep! I'm ready!" Lola replied positively, what she didn't know is that she could never have been ready for this.

"Well, you can head down to the cafeteria! Chris'll be there! She always gets up early for a run!" Sylvia rolled her eyes, Lola was getting irritated by this habit.

"OK, bye!" Lola called as she walked out the bright dorm.

Down in the cafeteria Chris was sure enough waiting for someone to talk to her. Cris smiled and waved when she saw Lola walking briskly towards her.

"So why'd ya hang out with the evil twosome?" Lola asked Chris as she flumped down beside her.

"Well...I suppose...Their company!" Chris struggled to find the right answer.

"I'm company! So you don't need to hang out with them so much!" Lola mused.

"Why do I hang out with them at all?" Chris moaned.

"Coz they're popular!" Lola exclaimed.

Chris grimaced and Lola smiled. Chris was cool, definetly someone you'd wanna be around.

"I'm not this reasonable in class!" Chris warned, "But I might be to you!"

"Of course you'll be to me!" Lola cried dramatically.

Chris giggled, "I might be, but I'm warning you I'm a completely different person!"

"I'll take your word for it!" Lola mused.

Everyone was asked to meet in the assembly room at eight am. Lola and Chris were already sitting down gossiping when Sammy strolled over.

"Are you girls ready?" Sammy asked in a friendly way.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Lola replied.

"Yup! What about you?" Chris answered.

"I was born ready!" Sammy replied thankfully, "So where are the other three?"

"Sylvia and Alicia are applying yet another layer of make-up and Fantasia is...I don't know!" Lola answered kindly.

"Fantasia is fiddling around up in the special effects room!" Chris sighed.

"Oh, right!" Sammy smiled.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting in the assembly room listening to Bertie.

"...so if you'd all go into your age groups we can get started. I'd like the nine to elevens here. Twelve to fourteens here. Fifteen to seventeen here. And the eighteens here, please." Bertie asked sweetly.

Everyone jumbled around, miling into their age groups. Lola found herself in a group with Chris, Sylvia, Alicia, Fantasia, Sammy, Stuart, Steven, Davie, Danny, Conner and a few other guys and girls.

"Now that everyone's sorted a teacher will come to you. You must follow them to their classroom and they will give you your first assement. For the nine to eleven, Mrs. Stevens. Twelve to fourteen, you'll get Mr. Cansas. Fifteen to seventeen, you'll get Ms. Peters. And eighteens you're getting Miss Jerome." Bertie continued.

A teacher walked towards every group and to Lola's dismay their first teacher was the lady who had greeted her and Dizzy the day before.

"Follow me! Hurry up! Chop chop!" Ms. Peters screeched.

Ms. Peters walked at such a fast pace that all her students had to run to catch up. Ms. Peters led them into a bright classroom filled with beautiful pictures. The walls themselves were works of art and at the back of the class there was a pile of big boards with different scenery on them. Lola smiled, this must be the art room.

"Take a seat!" Ms. Peters ordered.

All the teens took a seat at a desk. Lola sat with Chris, Sylvia with Alicia, Steven with Sammy, Conner with Stuart, Davie with Danny and Fantasia on her own.

"On these sheets are a set of questions! Try and answer all of them in fifteen minutes!" Ms. Peters screeched, "Once the fifteen minutes are up I will give you a piece of paper and a pack of paints each. With that in the last fifteen minutes I would like you to produce a master piece."

Ms. Peters then handed out the questionnaire and put the timer on.

When the fifteen minutes were up Ms. Peters collected the papers in and handed out the paper and paints. Lola's head went down and she started painting. A girl, who looked unfathonably like her appeared in the middle of the page after a few minutes and behind that girl a rainbow on a clear blue sky. And under that girl's feet a stage with green carpet painted on top. There were fake flowers in the corners at the back. After fifteen minutes Lola's picture was finished. It looked beautiful. Chris had drawn a labrador, a parakeet, a stag, an iguana and behind all of that it was purple. Everyone handed their picture to Ms. Peters and waited.

"Everyone! You have all down well! I can not give you your results until tomorrow! Good luck in your next assement!" Ms. Peters screeched.

The class stood up and filed out the door to return to the assembly room.

They found that when they got there, they were the last class back and that all the rest where standing in the place they were told to stand before. The class strolled back to their place and waited for their next teacher.

"OK, now we're all here, let's see who's going with who! Nine to eleven you're going with Mr. Cansas. Twelve to fourteen you're going with Ms. Peters. Fifteen to seventeen are with Miss Jerome. And the eighteens are going with Mrs. Stevens." Bertie announced.

A neat young lady stepped daintily towards Lola's class.  
"Hello! I'm Miss Jerome." she whispered.

The class barely heard her, but waved back.

"This way to my classroom." Miss Jerome whispered.

The class followed her into her classroom. It was dull and grey except for one area were all her books were kept. This room wasn't as nice as Ms. Peters.

"If you'd all take a seat, then I'll hand you all a textbook and a jotter." Miss Jerome whispered, a little more loudly than last time, but not a lot.

The class all sat down and wrote their name on the front of their jotter and opened their textbook to the first page. On the first page there was a list of quotes down the left and book titles down the right. At the top of the page it read 'Write the quote and the name of the book it came from in your jotter. The first one has been done for you.'.

"Does everyone know what they are doing?" Miss Jerome asked quietly.

The whole class nodded their heads and bent over their books.

After fifteen minutes Miss Jerome coughed and everyone looked at her.

"Your time is up! I am sorry, but we need to get on to the next item!" Miss Jerome almost shouted, "Hand your jotters and textbooks to me and take a piece of lined paper from the pile on my desk."

The whole class traded their jotter and textbooks for a single piece of lined paper with a ruled margin.

"You have ten minutes to write a short sketch for me. This is part two of your assement for English." Miss Jerome said in a hushed tones.

The class bent down and the atmosphere went silent. Lola stared at her paper. Suddenly a character came into her head, then a setting and then a story.

After their English lesson they were all allowed a break. Lola was taken out on campus by Sammy and Chris. Chris and Lola both squealed at the clothe and accessory shops. Sammy ran to the window of the sports shops and drooled over the trainers and football boots. And they all gazed in awe over the games in the gaming shop.

After break they went back to their group in the assembly hall.

"...so going with Mrs. Stevens is the fifteens to seventeens. Going with Mr. Cansas is the eighteens. With Ms. Peters is the nines to elevens. And with Miss Jerome the twelves to fourteens. Off you go! We want to be finished by lunch!" Bertie shouted over the buzzing children.

A sweet looking lady who was obviously Mrs. Stevens walked over slowly.

"You're my group?" she shouted as if in disgust.

The group nodded their heads and followed the pretty lady to her classroom.

When they got to the room, they found a huge musical note on the door and when Mrs. Stevens opened the door, they found that the walls were white with different musical notes on.

"Take a seat!" Mrs. Stevens ordered.

The class sat down obediently.

"First I will give you a pop quiz on music and then I will give you a song each a song line to sing." Mrs. Stevens announced.

There were a few murmurs from a certain area. #CoughLolacough# Mrs. Stevens handed out the pop quiz sheets and spent the first ten minutes of her lesson blurting out questions on music.

As she collected the papers, she tutted at a few and smiled at the rest. She tutted at Lola's and smiled at Chris'. Then Mrs. Stevens got everyone to come and get a line of a song out of her tub. When it was Lola's turn to sing Mrs. Stevens frowned threw the whole line then immediately smiled when Chris started to sing.

**A/n:Well it's obvious Lola can't sing! And Chris, what's she like in class when they can talk? Stay tuned!**


	4. Assesment Day Part 2!

Acting up

Chap 4

**A/n: You probably all thought the last chap was crap! Well it was just setting the scene for the year! Showing you what Lola and Chris found easy and hard! Well here's part 2 of assement day!**

"God I hate singing!" Lola cried as soon as they reached the cafeteria.

Sammy waved to Chris and Lola, they waved back and joined the lunch queue.

"Why? I love it!" Chris asked.

"Coz I can't sing!" Lola answered down-heartedly.

Lola picked up a chocolate spread sandwich and Chris took a banana one.

"That's no reason to say you hate singing!" Chris replied, shocked.

"You would say that! You can sing!" Lola insisted.

They grabbed an apple each.

"I'm not just saying that coz I can sing. I'm saying it because it's true." Chris replied slowly.

"You've got a good point, but I just can't get into it! Like..like...biology." Lola sighed.

They both took a chocolate biscuit.

"You got round that though, didn't you?" Chris asked plainly.

"Only coz of Chase!" Lola sighed again.

Lola payed for her food.

"It was his advice, not him, that helped you." Chris explained.

Chris payed for hers.

"It's not the same with singing!" Lola exclaimed.

They both went and sat down next to Sammy.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Chris sighed. "So Sammy, what production are we putting on this term?"

"Production?" Lola asked curiously.

"We put on a production every term, record it and sell the DVDS." Chris explained.

"So...Sammy what is it this term?" Lola asked excitedly.

"Well, do you like Hilary Duff?" Sammy stalled.

"Yeah, she's cool!" Chris and Lola replied together.

"It's not one of hers!" Sammy stalled even longer, "It's a Lindsay Lohan!"

"You better tell us before we get nasty!" Chris threatened.

"OK, OK! I hope you love 'Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen'? That's the one we're doing!" Sammy exclaimed.

Both the girls squealed.

"I've got to be Lola Steppe!" Lola cried, then she realised the singing part would be a big issue, "But I can't!"

"Why not?" Sammy inquired.

"I can't sing!" Lola moaned.

"I can train you!" Chris suggested.

"You would! Oh, Chris! Thank you! Thank you!" Lola screamed quietly.

"Yeah! Of course, your my friend!" Chris whispered.

"What about Sylvia?" Sammy asked worriedly.

"Stuff her!" Lola exclaimed.

"You do realise that Lindsay Lohan is her heroine?" Chris announced.

"Yeah! Of course!" Lola exclaimed.

Chris and Sammy exchanged worried looks and Lola laughed at them.

After they had eaten the bell went and all the pupils miled back into the assembly room and stood back in their groups.

"Hello, everyone! I hope you had a good lunch because you're gonna need it! Coming up you have your last assesment and then you shall receive your class grades and your timetable." Bertie announced, "The fifteens to seventeens you have Mr. Cansas, twelves to fourteens get Mrs. Stevens, nines to elevens have Ms. Peters and the eighteens get Miss Jerome."

The male teacher strolled over to the impatient group of teens. From the moment Lola spotted him she knew that they would get along like a house on fire. **(No need to panic it's an expression!) **The teacher smiled at Lola and Chris they smiled back. He looked young. Soft blonde hair, light blue eyes and a body not too different from Logan's, but a little bigger. Chris and Lola nudged each other. Mr. Cansas seemed to notice this and smiled to himself.

"So this is the class I'm taking next!" he announced to the impatient group.

Alicia, Sylvia and Fantasia were smiling enormously at Mr. Cansas, batting their eye-lids and nudging each other. Mr. Cansas waved at them, then yawned when he thought they weren't looking. Lola and Chris noticed this and giggled.

"Come along then!" Mr. Cansas called, his accent was now British.

The class hurried along behind him. Lola and Chris lagged to the back.

"They do that every year!" Chris moaned.

"So I see!" Sammy whispered as he joined the hysterical girls, "I saw them last year, but I didn't have anyone like Chris to tell me about anything."

"What about your brother?" Lola asked, curiosity taking the better of her.

"He'd already been here a year, but he just ignores me." Sammy sighed.

"I wonder why that is?" Chris asked as she started giggling again.

"Hey! I'll get you, you know!" Sammy protested.

Chris smiled at him innocently. Her eyes like shining, big puppy eyes. Sammy laughed.

"How can you do that?" Lola asked curiously.

"Oh, that old trick! I was taught it last year in drama!" Chris laughed.

"That you did, Christine! That you did!" Mr. Cansas shouted to Chris from the doorway of his classroom, "Right class! In here is my classroom! It's had a redecoration since last semester! So, please treat it with respect!" This time Mr. Cansas had an Italian accent.

He pushed open the door to reveal a stage with red velvet curtains. They were closed and read 'EBSA, a school you can remember'. The rest of the room was painted blue with purple tables and chairs. There was a different coloured notebook in front of each chair with a matching pen, either a fluffy one or a spotty one.

"I've done my research on all of you! I know your favourite colours, actresses, actors, your best-friends, where you prefer to sit in class and all sorts of things. When I call your name, please step forward and I will direct you to your seat. These seats are temporary depending on which class you are put in will rearrange where you sit!" Mr. Cansas glared at the class while they nodded their heads, "Lola!"

Lola stepped slowly forward and Mr. Cansas pointed to the seat next to the window in front row. Sitting on that table was a green notebook with a fluffy pen.

"He really has done his research!" Lola thought.

"Christine!" Mr. Cansas called.

Lola wasn't looking, so she didn't know where Chris had been told to sit. Soon Lola found herself sitting next to her.

"Samson!" Mr. Cansas shouted.

Lola had to restrain herself from spluttering. Lola soon regretted even thinking it was a funny name because she found herself sitting in front of the victim, Sammy. Her Sammy!

"Sylvia!" Mr. Cansas' voice echoed all around the room.

Sylvia was situated on the other side of Chris.

"Alicia!"

Alicia the opposite side of Sylvia.

"Steven!"

Steven behind Chris.

"Stuart!"

Behind Sylvia.

"Conner!"

Behind Alicia.

"Danny!"

Behind Sammy.

"Davie!"

Behind Steven.

"Fantasia!"

Behind Stuart.

Once the whole class was seated Mr. Cansas told everyone to shut their eyes and try and remember the first ever show they had had a part in.

"Has everyone got that picture in their heads?" Mr. Cansas asked quietly.

There was a shot murmur from the pupils.

"Good! Can you remember what you felt like? Now some it up in one word and write it down on the first page of your notebook! First line please!" Mr. Cansas said softly.

The pupils opened their eyes and opened their notebooks. Sitting on the first line was the word 'Child:-'. Written exactly as I have shown. After that they all wrote their feeling.

"Is everyone done?" Mr. Cansas asked confidently.

The class nodded their heads.

"What would you feel like now?" Mr. Cansas asked.

A few hands shot up including Chris and Lola's.

"No, I don't want you to tell me. I want you to write it down on the second line of your notebook." Mr. Cansas ordered.

If you were in that class right then all you would have heard was the scratchings of pens on paper.

"OK! Now one at a time I want you to go up on that stage and perform one of your feelings. Quick write how you feel down on the third line of your notebook!" Mr. Cansas exclaimed.

There were more scratchings of pens.

"That was a joke!" Mr. Cansas announced, "Write down how you feel now on the fourth line!"

There were moans and sighs and all sorts as everyone wrote down their fourth feeling.

"If you turn to the front cover of your notebook you will find your name already pasted on. If you would hand them into me as I walk by I would be very pleased." Mr. Cansas declared.

The class chatted happily as Mr. Cansas stepped by taking in all notebooks forced into his hands. Lola turned round to talk to Sammy, because Chris was chatting with Sylvia, only to find him staring at Chris. Lola waved her hand in his face and got no reply. Lola then thumped her hand on his table. Sammy jumped. He glanced nervously at Lola, who smiled evilly at him.

"You like Chris, don't you?" Lola whispered.

Sammy nodded his head slowly.

"That's sweet!" Lola mused, "For how long?"

"The middle of last semester!" Sammy whispered, knowing she'd worm it out of him anyway.

"Whoa! I'm surprised you haven't made a move already!" Lola exclaimed quietly.

"I just... don't have the...courage!" Sammy stuttered.

"If you have the courage to act you have the courage to ask the girl out!" Lola exclaimed maybe a little to loud.

"Which girl do you like then?" Steven geered.

"Why would I tell you?" Sammy snapped.

"Coz I'm your brother!" Steven exclaimed.

"So?" Sammy cried.

"OK! You're right! If you don't want to tell me coz you're scared I'll get her first coz I'm the most handsome boy in the whole school, that's fine with me!" Steven sighed proudly.

Lola rolled her eyes, "Great another Logan!"

"Who's Logan?" Sammy asked wide-eyed.

"Oh, Logan! Logan Reese! Malcolm Reese's son!" Lola announced.

"You don't know him!" Steven shouted.

"Know who, Steven?" Mr. Cansas asked curiously.

"Lola insists she knows Logan Reese, Malcolm Reese's son!" Steven shouted to the whole class.

"I do know him! I went to PCA with him! He bought me and my two friends at a people auction to raise money for our on campus sushi bar!" Lola exclaimed.

"Lola we'll believe you as soon as you have proof!" Mr Cansas said soothingly.

"I bet she's lying! Like Lola on 'Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen'!" Steven announced.

The whole class started to buzz with curiosity. Lola bent her head over her table and cried silently

After five minutes more of chit-chat Lola wiped her eyes and sat up ready for the next part of their supposedly drama lesson. Mr. Cansas fake coughed and everyone else sat up expectantly.

"Now for the last fifteen minutes of your assement I'd like you to get into groups of three and make up a scene which includes an everyday kind of action. Then perform your sketch when I come round. OK?" Mr. Cansas boomed.

There was a scurry as the whole class scrambled for a group. It was easy for Chris, Lola and Sammy, they just picked each other.

"So, what are we going to do?" Chris asked curiously.

"Don't know!" Sammy replied.

"I have an idea!" Lola smirked.

"What?" Chris and Sammy asked suspiciously.

"Well, we could do a scene where a girl catches her boyfriend kissing another girl. She's goes off crying and the other girl comes after her. She just happens to be her best-friend. From then on she can't bare to look at either her ex-boyfriend or her ex-best-friend because she feels so betrayed." Lola announced proudly.

"That's excellent!" Chris exclaimed.

"I know!" Lola shouted.

"Has that happened to you?" Sammy asked suspiciously.

"No, it happened to my best-friend!" Lola sighed, "And I've never forgiven myself for it!"

"Oh, Lola!" Chris cried, as she wrapped her arms round Lola.

"So who's playing who?" Sammy asked awkwardly.

"Well you're playing the boy, of course, I'll play the girlfriend and I suppose that means Chris is playing the girl you cheat on me with." Lola announced, "If that's OK?"

"Yep!" Chris and Sammy replied happily.

I can proudly say that everything went to plan. Lola cried when she was supposed to cry. Chris cried too. Sammy almost cried, you know the way boys do. And Mr. Cansas had tears streaming down his cheeks by the end.

Back in the assembly room students were all waiting nervously for their results. Lola was tapping her fingers on one of the many seats wondering how low a class she was going to get for music. Chris was running her fingers through her caramel curls wondering if she had done well in art and Sammy was glancing nervously at Chris wondering when was the best time to tell her that he loved her. At the worst of all times Steven, Conner and Stuart walked over.

"So Lola? If that is your real name! How do you know Logan Reese?" Steven smirked.

"I went to PCA with him!" Lola replied without thought.

"Why should we believe you?" Stuart asked smugly.

"Coz it's true! I have proof!" Lola shouted.

Conner pushed his face right up to Lola's, "We'll believe you when we see this 'proof'!" he breathed over her.

"Yeah, I can also ask him, coz I live in Beverley Hills!" Steven boasted.

"You don't know Logan!" Sammy hissed.

"How the hell do you know?" Steven swore.

"I'm your brother! That's how I know! Yeah you see him around, but you've never spoken a word to him!" Sammy whispered.

"That's not true!" Steven protested.

"What? You've said a half-hearted hi to him in the street! Wow!" Sammy yelled sarcastically.

Steven span around on his toe and walked away grumpily.

"Remember proof!" Conner snarled at Lola.

"Yeah proof!" Stuart added moodily.

The two both hurriedly followed Steven who was in a foul mood.

"You live in Beverley Hills?" Chris asked amazed.

Sammy shrugged.

"Why didn't you mention it?" Chris asked confused.

"Never came up." Sammy shrugged again.

"OK!" Chris sighed, she hoped he'd tell her something.

A few minutes later Bertie rang a bell. The hall went silent. Everyone set their eyes towards the stage.

"Welcome back! I know you're all nervous about your assement results. I have them here. I will give them to the teacher you had last. I will not read them out so I won't embarrass anyone." Bertie announced.

There was an excited murmur as everyone formed a line in front of the teacher they had last. The eighteens with Miss Jerome, fifteens to seventeens Mr. Cansas, twelves to fourteens Mrs. Stevens and nines to elevens with Ms. Peters.

When they all had settled down and were in straight orderly lines. Mr. Cansas smiled at the long line of teens and then sighed at the pile of papers that would bring a down fall on half of the happy teens smiles.

"I would like you all to come to the me when I say your name, then you can step back into line. Do not open your envelopes until I dismiss you! I would not like to have anyone bawling in my presence unless it is put on, I mean you are acting." Mr. Cansas announced loudly so that all the teens in his group heard him and bowed their heads, "We have no time to ponder! Lola! Christine! Sammy! Steven! Stuart! Danny! Davie! Conner! Sylvia! Alicia! Fantasia!"

He called out more names ant they all collected their envelopes.

"Right, you're dismissed!" Mr. Cansas shouted.

The teens miled out of the assembly hall and into their separate dorms, all except Sammy, Lola and Chris. They headed out to the grassy area that Lola and her little sister Dizzy had seen on the way to EBSA.

Chris, Lola and Sammy walked out of the main door only to find two figures already making their way down that way. They could not see their faces, but from the back one looked like a smaller version of Lola. She was even wearing the exact same clothes, but in lilac and the other was not like anyone they had ever before except for the blonde hair on his head. He was wearing black jeans, a black denim jacket and Nike trainers. The two were skipping along merrily. Chatting as they went. Dangling from their hands brown envelopes, similar to Lola, Chris and Sammy's.

"Dizzy?" Lola shouted.

"Lola! Lola! Lola!" Dizzy screamed, "I missed you! I really did!"

"Dizzy! It hasn't been that long!" Lola sighed.

"I still missed you!" Dizzy exclaimed, "Oh, and Lola this is Jamie!"

"Jamie... You have a sister called Sylvia don't you?" Lola remembered where she had heard the name recently.

"Yeah!" Jamie mumbled.

"OK! Dizzy this is Sammy and Chris! Sammy and Chris, this is Dizzy my little sis!" Lola announced.

"Hey Dizzy!" Chris greeted.

"Yeah! Hey!" Sammy waved, "Come on! Run with me, so we can open our envelopes." he tore off up a small path and slumped down against a big tree.

Lola and Chris smiled at each other and ran after him.

When the three were comfortable, they glanced nervously at their envelopes.

"On the count of three!" Sammy announced.

"One!" Lola whispered.

"Two!" Chris muttered.

"Three!" Sammy shouted.

At that moment three brown envelopes were ripped open by their owners. Lola's eyes ran down her page. Here's how it went:

_Your assement depends on numbers. 1 being the lowest and 5 being highest class. Your classes stand as following:_

_Drama:-5_

_Lola did exceptionally well in this class. She is obviously very determined to become big in the acting world._

_Music:-1_

_Lola barely tries in this category. I think if she wants a big part in any of the school productions that includes singing, she will need extra help and a lot more will-power._

_Art:-5_

_Lola could make it big with her art. I would like to know where she gets her inspiration from. All Lola needs to work on is her rainbows. She got all the colours mixed up._

_English:-4_

_This term we are working on playscripts so Lola will have her chance to work on her characters and settings. I was impressed by her attempts and would like to see her improvements._

_There are five classes, but only four need an assement. The fifth class is with Mr. Jones and focuses on maths, geography, science, home economics and woodwork. Your timetable is enclosed._

Lola freaked. She had gotten the worst grading possible for music. Chris didn't look worried and Sammy looked ecstatic. Lola stared at her timetable. And compared it with Chris and Sammy's.

_9:00 10:00 11:00 12:00 1:00 2:00 3:00_

_Music—English—Bertie—Lunch---Lunch---Art---Drama_

_Bertie—Music---English---Lunch---Lunch---Art---Drama_

_Bertie---Music---English---Lunch---Lunch---Art---Drama_

**A/n:I am loving writing this story! I have huge plans! I love to work with Lola's character! I hate her for replacing Dana, but I admit she's fun to work with! I also love inventing my own characters! It's so fun! I invented the whole school even Dizzy!**


	5. Letters!

Acting Up

Chap 5

**A/n:Well! I hope you are enjoying this story! It hasn't really started yet, hopefully it will in this chap! I just made two dramatic discoveries! One was that when I first got my cat Smarties she was the size of her head! And the other is that the girl who plays evil Stacey in the Backpack episode plays Mindy in Drake and Josh!**

_Dear Zoey,_

_This may seem weird, me writing to you, but I need your advice! I have a crush on someone, I don't think he likes me in the same way. What should I do?_

_Now general chitchat. How's you? And Chase? And Quinn? Michael? And Logan? Can you get Logan to send me a signed picture of himself and a personal letter, so I can prove to some jerks here that I do know him? Honest that's what I want it for. _

_Please help me,_

_Lola_

"Hey Lola! What ya writing?" Sammy shouted waving his hand in front of her face.

"Just a letter!" Lola sighed.

They had gone back inside and were now sitting in the living area. In the living area there was a microwave, a stack of micro popcorn and a blix machine.

"To whom?" Chris asked curiously.

"Zoey Brooks." Lola replied.

"Who?" Sammy asked.

"A girl from PCA." Lola sighed.

"A what from where?" Sammy joked.

"Sammy, not helping!" Chris giggled.

Lola smiled sweetly. She knew her friends were trying to cheer her up. They also looked like they were weirdly flirting. Lola racked her brain to see where she had seen their relationship before. It finally sprang to her mind. Chase and his 'mystery girl' aka Zoey. Like Zoey, Chris is clueless that Sammy likes her and Sammy's like Chase, afraid of rejection and doesn't want to spoil the relationship he has with Chris. So basically Chris has no idea Sammy likes her and hasn't even thought about herself liking Sammy and Sammy doesn't think Chris likes him.

"You know what I said!" Lola laughed.

Sammy smirked. Chris smiled sweetly at him. Lola stared at the two for a few seconds. Then she shook her head and stuck her second letter of the day into the envelope she put the first one in, licked the envelope flap and found and stuck a stamp.

"Chris, where do you post letters?" Lola asked.

"Um... At the reception desk?" Chris replied questioningly.

"Yep! That's right!" Sammy added.

"Cool! Come with me! Please?" Lola begged.

Chris and Sammy sighed and stood up. Lola leaped up happily. She was extra excited about posting these letters. One she was going to get help from Zoey and stay in touch with Nicole.

One week passed. Still no reply from Nicole or even Zoey. Lola was rushing down to reception every morning. Ms. Peters didn't need Lola to even open her mouth anymore, she just knew what Lola wanted. Everyday for the past week Lola had run into reception at quarter to nine only to have Ms. Peters shake her head and then Lola walked sadly to her Music class. Lola walked slowly because she wasn't too worried about missing a few minutes of her music lesson.

On this particular morning Lola decided not to run. Lola strolled down the stairs, closely followed by a very confused Chris and an equally confused Sammy. Lola stepped into reception and instead of Ms. Peters shaking her head as she made her way out of the reception area to her first class was a beaming Ms. Peters holding a green envelope tapping it against her posh watch. Lola smiled. Chris and Sammy sighed together. Finally, they wouldn't have Lola moping around seeming distracted anymore.

"Lola, for you!" Ms. Peters announced.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lola screamed.

"Now off to class! Mrs. Stevens and Bertie will be waiting for you all!" Ms. Peters laughed.

Lola frowned which made Ms. Peters laugh even more. Chris and Sammy waved to Lola and ran off to their first class. They left Lola to walk in no hurry at all to her music lesson.

Lola strolled threw the school fingering the envelope. She didn't know whether to open the letter before class or to leave it until afterwards. Lola thought about this all the way to the door of her first lesson. Lola stared at the letter and then at the door. She sighed and tucked the letter in her lime green clutch bag. Lola was very hard not to notice because she always wears green. Lola was wearing a lime green tank top, a lime green knee-length skirt and lime green sandals. Lola walked confidently into the the room. Mrs. Gave Lola 'the stare' because she was a whole minute late and everyone was sitting down in there seats. The children in her class were all younger than her, so it was embarrassing when she left the class and other kids saw her. The only thing that could ever make it worse is that her younger sister Dizzy is in the highest class with Chris and Sammy.

At ten to eleven Lola met Chris and Sammy outside the music room. They had ten minutes to talk. Lola remembered the letter she had received earlier that morning. Lola snatched it out her lime green clutch bag and tore open the envelope. She unfolded the smooth piece of paper. There was a smaller sheet tucked inside the big one. Lola read the big one first.

_Dear Lola,_

_My only advice for you and your secret crush is to just be yourself and if he doesn't like you then it's his loss. _

_Everyone is absolutely fine. And Dana's back. I know you don't know her but she's the reason I can't get threw to Logan to ask him about the picture. He's all over her, but Dana being Dana keeps kicking him. You don't know with Logan whether he actually likes a girl or if he's just being Logan._

_Have to go now,_

_Zoey Brooks._

Lola unrolled the smaller piece of paper and read its contents to herself.** (The following scene of humour belongs to my best friend Rhia! She used to be called Sage of the Dead but now has a long and complicated name!) **The letter read:

_Dear Lola,_

_Evil twins! Is there a cute angelic Logan? What about evil Michael and Chases? I've got to see you soon coz I'm sure Zoey mentioned that Dana's back! She now snores! It's so bad coz we (Me and Zoey) have Quinn snoring like there's no tomorrow and the same with Dana! It just pisses me off!_

_Oh and it's a good job that I didn't show your letter to Zoey or even tell her about it because Zoey confessed to me and Dana her true feelings for Chase! But unfortunately Chase saw it! He started running round the girls lounge screaming "Aah! She's still after me!"! Sorry I thought you might want to know the truth._

_Thnx for keeping in touch!_

_Nicole xx xx_

Lola frowned. The truth was harsh. It hurt to know. It still was nice of Nicole to tell Lola the truth. Lola hung her head sadly. Then all of a sudden Lola remembered Chris and Sammy were waiting for her to read her letters. Lola being a fantastic actress smiled quickly. Her smile was so real Sammy and Chris just had to smile back.

"Where's the nearest vending machine?" Sammy asked jokingly.

"Sammy!" Both the girls moaned.

Their daily routine consisted of their stop at the vending machine.

"I know where it is!" Sammy sighed, "Can I not have a little fun?"

The girls rolled their eyes, "Boys!"

"I am offended!" Sammy announced, then he stuck his nose up in the air.

The girls just giggled. They raced to the usual vending machine. The line was only three people long. The three joined the end of the queue, received their snack, ate it, talked and then split to their next class.

At lunch they all met in the cafeteria. For lunch that day it was mac and cheese, which none of them liked, so they went into the campus centre. They couldn't be bothered searching for a healthy restaurant, so they went into MacDonald's.

After lunch the girls decided to dump Sammy and go up to Lola's dorm. To Lola and Chris' dismay Sylvia, Alicia and Fantasia were up in the dorm. They were all experimenting with toe-nail colours.

"What do you rejects want?" Sylvia asked snobbishly, rolling her eyes annoyingly.

"My dorm!" Lola insisted.

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean anything!" Alicia shook her head.

"Yeah it doesn't!" Fantasia exclaimed.

"I have just as much right to be in this room as Sylvia and Alicia, FYI Fantasia!" Lola Shouted.

"What about the other dork?" Sylvia asked unkindly.

"What about Fantasia?" Lola asked just as unkindly.

Sylvia sighed agitated, "Fine you and your friend can stay! We're leaving! Come on!"

Lola looked at the signature wall. Lola hadn't had a chance to look at the wall since she had signed it coz her dorm's door was always locked on the inside, until ten which was curfew and then it was dark and no-one could read the wall coz Sylvia and Alicia refused to turn the light on. There were lots of boys' signatures pasted all over the wall. The largest was Steven's. This jerk's name made Lola and Chris think. Why did their dorm's wall have so many boy's names? Well I think it's obvious to you and it's obvious to me. So I believe it's obvious to them! Sylvia and Alicia enjoy flings!

After Chris and Lola had recovered themselves from the horrific thought, they sat down on the bean bags, which Sylvia had imported directly from Brazil, and started to talk.

"Who do you think Sammy likes?" Chris asked casually.

"He likes someone! I hadn't noticed!" Lola lied.

"Yeah! I think he likes someone! He keeps zoning out!" Chris said puzzled that Lola hadn't picked up on this.

"Hmm! I have no idea! Sorry!" Lola said quickly.

Chris frowned, "It's just I think I like him!"

Lola's eyes popped wide open.

"What I can't like him?" Chris asked confused.

"Yea..h! Yeah you can!" Lola stammered.

"Good coz I do!" Chris yelled.

"O.K! Calm down!" Lola said.

Just then the bell for after lunch classes rang. Lola and Chris got up tentatively and left the room. They made their way down to Art class. They both take it together.

**A/n: What did ya think of that chap? Plz hlp me name this chap! Plz!**


	6. Auditions!

Acting Up

Chap 6

**A/n: I have had 545 hits and only 3 reviews! That's about every 181 people that have read this story one person has had the dignity to review! Oh and one person reviewed twice! Those two people have the most dignity and heart I have ever heard or seen! To save a falling star is to fix a broken wing! Don't ask me what that means but it's meant to mean something like they are so kind they will save me, a bird and bigger things!**

After their classes Lola and Chris headed up to Chris' dorm. Lucky for them Fantasia was next door with Sylvia, Alicia, Steven, Stuart and Conner. I'm sure Lola and Chris had guessed what they were doing.

The two had just been told when the auditions for 'Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen' were.

"I have two days to practice my singing!" Lola moaned.

"That's what mornings, break times, lunch times and after school's for!" Chris beamed.

Lola groaned. Then there was a knock on the door. Chris went to the door and opened it. Leaning on the frame was the one and only Steven.

"Hey babe!" he greeted.

Chris rolled her eyes.

"O.K! O.K!" Steven sighed, at least he knows how to give up, "I just wanted to know if Mrs. I Know Logan Reese Malcolm Reese's Son had any proof yet!"

"No I don't! He's too busy gaping over a girl who took my place! Dana Cruz! O.K!" Lola screamed.

"And the lies keep rolling in!" Steven exclaimed, as he walked back into dorm 101.

"I am so not lying!" Lola tried to scream after him.

"Lola forget him! You have singing to do!" Chris soothed.

"I can't forget him! He's such a jerk it nags on your brain!" Lola whined.

"I know! I really do know! I have had to put up with him for years!" Chris sighed.

"I forgot about that!" Lola laughed sadly.

"It's O.K! Now your singing has to be perfected and quick!" Chris noted.

"Alright I'm ready!" Lola declared.

After the intense music lesson given by Chris, Lola was exhausted. All Lola wanted to do collapse on her bed and memorise her lines for the audition and skip her dinner.

In the morning, about six, there was tapping on the door. Alicia jumped out of bed and opened it.

"Lola it's Chris for you!" Alicia whispered irritatingly.

"Chris what are you doing here?" Lola yawned as she stepped onto the landing.

"You'll need some clothes." Chris replied.

Lola then staggered back into the room and grabbed a denim mini skirt trimmed with green and a green halter neck. As Lola grabbed her green sandals the small parcel, the one that her mother gave her when they left home, fell onto the floor. Lola grabbed the parcel and ran out onto the landing again. Chris also had a pile of clothes and she was wearing her blue trainers. Chris had a blue and white boob tube and a pair of blue jeans trimmed with white. Chris just stared at Lola's package.

"What's that?" Chris asked curiously.

"Something from my mum! I don't know!" Lola shrugged.

"Well we haven't got time for small talk! To the bathroom!" Chris announced.

The two ran to the bathroom and jumped into their clean clothes. When they were changed they dumped their night clothes into the laundry basket and they ran down to the lounge.

The lounge was empty as it was half past six in the morning. There was an eerie feeling in the air and it was scary, until Chris switched on the light. The room brightened up so much when the light went on and Lola felt more at home.

"So open the package!" Chris ordered.

Lola ripped open the parcel to reveal a green ipod nano. Lola picked it up and traced her fingers into every nook and cranny. Lola took the ear pieces between two of her fingers and admired the nifty workmanship of one machine. Then Chris snapped her fingers in front of Lola's face. Lola snapped back into reality.

"O.K! Time for your singing lesson!" Chris declared.

At lunch Lola sat down with a huge sigh. At break Chris had worked Lola down to the bone and now Lola was exhausted.

"How's Lola Steppe?" Sammy mused as he plopped down next to her.

"I'm shattered!" Lola yawned.

Sammy just sniggered.

"What are you laughing at?" Lola asked.

"She's a toughy our Chris!" Sammy replied.

"I've realised!" Lola moaned.

"Speak of the devil!" Sammy laughed.

"You were talking about me!" Chris raised her eyebrows.

"Yes we were! Lola was moaning about all the hard work you were putting her through and I was saying you were a toughy!" Sammy answered.

"Well I'll have her whipped into shape before Saturday!" Chris grinned.

On Saturday morning at six am Lola grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. Today she was going to wear a green frilly knee length skirt, a green t-shirt with a big yellow flower and green heeled sandals.

When she had changed, Lola went and grabbed her green ipod nano and headed for the lounge. Waiting in the lounge was Chris. Chris was sitting with her feet curled in with a picture of something laid on her lap. Chris was running her fingers down the paper. Lola sneaked up behind her to see that it was a photo of Chris, Sammy and some other girl. The girl was beautiful, she had long black flowing hair, black skin and beautiful brown eyes. Lola looked at Sammy he was staring lovingly at Chris, the other girl was grinning at the camera and Chris was smiling up at Sammy.

"What happened to her?" Lola whispered.

Chris quickly flipped the picture over and span round on the beanbag.

"Don't creep up on people!" Chris snapped.

"Sorry!" Lola whispered.

"Her name is Fariah. She was my best friend. She lived in my hometown. This picture was taken at the end of last semester. A few weeks ago her and I were out on a boat and some show off fool was driving his stupid little speed boat round and round the lake. Of course he wasn't looking were he was going. His stupid little boat crashed into ours. We were in the middle of the lake. Fariah fell in the water. She couldn't swim. Something wrapped round her leg and as she tried to untwist something punctured her life-jacket. It filled with water and Fariah plunged down. That show off twat and I pulled her out and we set her on his speed boat. When we got to the shore we dragged Fariah onto dry land. Fariah didn't respond, so the show off twat phoned the ambulance. I can't remember any more after that except that we were told that Fariah had pneumonia. She lasted a week, then she was so week she wanted to die. Fariah's last words were 'Please remember me!'." Chris explained with tears streaming down her face.

"That's horrible!" Lola sighed.

"I know and I will never forget her! She was the best friend I've ever had! She kept all my secrets! Shared all hers! I'm the only one who knows who her first kiss was with! And ha to Toby that he thinks it was with him, well bozo it wasn't!" Chris rambled on.

Lola had no idea how much pain Chris was going threw and she hoped she never would.

There was an awkward silence which went on for an hour and forty five minutes, then Sammy came in. He was perky until he saw the looks on both girls' faces.

"You told her about Fariah, didn't you?" he said directly addressing Chris.

"Sammy she had to know, otherwise she could have found out threw Sylvia and Alicia and that wouldn't be pretty." Chris said defending her case.

"You're right!" Sammy announced as he flopped down onto the beanbag next to Chris.

At lunch Lola couldn't eat a thing, she was far too nervous. The auditions were right after lunch. Chris managed to eat a whole plate of spaghetti bolagnese and Sammy wolfed down his and Lola's.

After lunch everyone interested in getting a part in the school production filed into the assembly hall. Then they were split into groups. Everyone interested in becoming Lola Steppe, becoming Ella, becoming Sam, becoming the twins, becoming Carla, becoming Stu and all the rest. To Lola's surprise Fantasia was nowhere to be seen. Then everyone was given a number and told to depart.

About three in the afternoon all the Lola's were called back, that means Lola and Sylvia were taken back to Assembly hall. One by one they had to sing a chosen song and then perform a page from the script. Sylvia was surprised at how good a singer Lola had become, even the music teacher seemed extremely pleased with Lola's fascinating performance. Lola loved Sylvia's performance, but she wasn't prepared to tell her that.

At four they were going to be told who was Lola. Mr. Cansas gathered everyone in the assembly hall. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, Lola especially.

"Shh!" Mr. Cansas shushed, "I'm sure you all would love to know who got the part of Lola Steppe, but first I'm going to tell you who got the part of Sammy, Ella and Carla." he grinned, there was a wave of groans, "The part of Sammy goes to our own Sammy Henway!"

"Yes!" Sammy whispered.

"The part of Ella goes to our Christene Giles!" Mr. Cansas roared.

Chris beamed.

"The part of Carla Santini goes to someone who did not audition for the part." Mr. Cansas boomed.

Lola held her breath. She knew it was a tie between her and Sylvia.

**A/n: Thnx for my reviews all four of them, yes I got one extra long one since the start of this chap!**


	7. Yay Lola!

Acting Up

Chap 7

**A/N:A wee cliffie there! Not much of one, but a wee one! For those of you who do not understand Scottish that means small! This chap is for SaphireGoddes57!!!**

"Carla Santini goes to Sylvia Brenton!" Mr Cansas beamed.

Lola's face lit up, could she have gotten the part of Lola?

"So the part of Lola Steppe goes to Lola Hermandez!" Mr Cansas shouted.

Lola did not hear the rest of the list as she was in a world of her own. At the end Lola walked back to her dorm in a daze. Chris kept glancing at her worriedly, but then remembered that Lola had doubts that she would get the part. Sammy was grinning from ear to ear and students were milling everywhere.

When Lola got back to her dorm Sylvia was sitting on her bed, her head buried in Steven's shoulder. As the door clunked shut, Sylvia popped her head up. Her eyes were puffy as if she'd been crying, Sylvia sniffed once, then put her head down again.

"How could you do that? Become teacher's pet to scam yourself into the best part of the production! You know Lindsay Lohan was Sylvia's heroine! You BITCH!" Steven shouted at Lola, "And on top of all of that you still have absolutely NO proof you know Logan Reese! YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

Just then a dodgy tone split the uncomfortable moment. Lola grabbed her phone and ran out the room.

When she was safely outside Lola flipped open her phone.

"Hey it's Lola! Speak to me!" Lola said happily, but with a bit of aggitation seeping threw.

"Hey Lola, my sweet! It's Logan!" the familiar cocky voice flirted with Lola.

"Hey! I was just... um... talking about you!" Lola smiled.

"Telling people how much you wanna kiss me?" Logan flirted even more.

"God no! What do ya want anyways?" Lola exaggerated.

"Zo told me some creep was giving my babe a hard time over me so instead of sending you a pic I thought I'd phone ya! D'yknow where that creep is?" Logan explained.

"First of all I'm not your babe! Secondly ya I do know where he is! And thirdly you can be sweet when ya wanna!" Lola raised her voice for the first and softened for the other two, "Hold on for two minutes!"

Lola then put the phone on hold and strolled back into the room.

"Steven there's someone on the phone who would like to talk to you!" Lola beamed.

Steven looked extremely confused, but put his hand out ready to take the phone. Lola pushed the hold button.

"Hey! Ya still there?"

"Yup! You?" Logan joked.

"Ha ha very funny!" Lola said sarcastically, "Right I'll hand ya over now! K?"

"Yup!" Logan replied.

Lola handed her phone over and grinned from ear to ear.

Steven was on the phone for about ten minutes. His faced growing more and more astonished by the second and every time he opened his mouth to say something nothing came out. At the end of the ten minutes Steven handed the phone back. Lola quickly shot him an 'I told you so look'.

"What's he look like now?" Logan asked curiously.

"His jaw's hanging and his face is pale!" Lola smiled.

"Good!" Logan said simply.

"Who's on the phone, Steven?" Sylvia asked between sniffles.

Steven didn't answer.

"Lola I demand to know who that is?" Sylvia ordered.

Lola ignored her, "What did you say to him?"

Lola walked to her bed and plunked down.

"I just extended the fact that he is not to doubt my babe!" Logan said flirtatiously.

"I am not your babe! And thanks!" Lola shouted.

"Ow! I think you burst my ear drum! Bye BABE!" Logan obviously smirked.

"For the last time I'M NOT YOUR BABE! Bubi!" Lola shouted then hung up.

"Lola tell me who that was! They've upset Steven!" Sylvia ordered.

Lola still chose to ignore. Lola then walked past her to the bookshelf, grabbed 'Confessions of a teenage drama queen' and then jumped back on her bed.

"I demand to know who you were talking to!" Sylvia screamed.

Lola still ignored her.

"Steven who was it?" Sylvia pleaded.

Steven was still stunned and couldn't say anything.

"Alicia tell her to tell me!" Sylvia whined.

Alicia who was sitting on her bed looked over at Lola pleadingly, "Please Lola!"

"It was Logan Reese!" Lola said as though it was no big deal, coz to her it wasn't.

"Logan Reese, it can't have been! Can it?" Sylvia looked to Steven for help.

A pale faced Steven nodded his head. Sylvia looked freaked.

"Logan Reese! You really have connections to Logan Reese? So, you don't need to be here! His dad could just give you part in one of his movies! Then I could be Lola!" Sylvia screeched, then broke into another round of sobs.

Lola rolled her eyes. Honestly, this gal was a drag!

With the first rehearsal just round the corner, Lola was jumping on her bed. Steven never doubted Lola anymore, Alicia couldn't care less about Sylvia and Sylvia is a reject.

"Lola sit down, you're giving me a headache!" Alicia laughed.

"I-can't-help-it!" Lola said between bounds.

"You'll break the bed!" Chris giggled.

"I-don't-care!" Lola beamed.

Alicia and Chris shook their heads at Lola's antics.

The next day was Saturday, the first rehearsal of the school production. Lola was so excited, she got up at six. There was nothing Lola to do except change into her green tie-dye skirt and green tie-dye halter-neck and go on a chat room.

Lola switched on her green laptop and logged into her fav chat room:

_DramaQueen101 logged in at 6:15am._

Lil'MissPerfect101: Lola is that you?

DramaQueen101: Yeah! Is that you Zo? **(Soz, I don't know anything about the time difference between Boston and California!)**

Lil'MissPerfect101: Uh huh! What ya doin' up so early?

DramaQueen101: My first rehearsal today! You?

Lil'MissPerfect101: Supposed ta meet Chase here! He wants ta tell me something!

DramaQueen101: Cool! Wonder what it is!

Lil'MissPerfect101:)

_xxhotstuffxx logged in at 6:23am._

_CoolDude logged in at 6:24am._

_QueenOfMean logged in at 6:25am._

Lil'MissPerfect101: Hey Chase! Logan! Dana!

xxhotstuffxx: Hey Zo!

CoolDude: Hey Zo!

QueenOfMean: Hey!

DramaQueen101: Hey Chase! Hey Logan! It's me Lola!

xxhotstuffxx: Hey BABE! ;I

CoolDude: Hey Lola!

DramaQueen101: LOGAN FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT YOUR BABE AND I NEVER WILL BE:(

QueenOfMean: So you're tha gal that took ma place while I was in fucking France!

DramaQueen101: Ya! Got a problem with that:)

QueenOfMean: No:)

xxhotstuffxx: Hey, hey! I can't have ma two fav gals as friends! They should be fighting over ma! ;I

QueenOfMean: Piss off ya lunatic!

DramaQueen101: Yeah, please!

xxhotstuffxx: Why?

DramaQueen101: sighs

QueenOfMean: Agreed! sighs

Lil'MissPerfect101: So Chase what did ya wanna tell me?

CoolDude: Doesn't matter:) Bubi!

CoolDude logged off at 7:01am.

Lil'MissPerfect101: I'm gonna try an' catch some sleep! Bubi:)

Lil'MissPerfect101 logged off at 7:02am.

QueenOfMean: Me too! Bye:)

QueenOfMean logged out at 7:03am.

xxhotstuffxx: Just me and my lil' princess!

SammyIsInDaHouse logged in at 7:04am.

DramaQueen101: Not for long:I

SammyIsInDaHouse: Hey Lola!

DramaQueen101: Hey Sammy! Logan this is my friend here at Stage School!

xxhotstuffxx: Ah! OK! I get it! You don't need me anymore! ;(

SammyIsInDaHouse: Nah I like her bf! You can keep Lola! ;)

DramaQueen101: Oh ha ha! Very funny guys! Gang up on tha gal!

xxhotstuffxx: Yup! Definitely!

DramaQueen101: Why?

xxhotstuffxx: Coz you're a gal:)

DramaQueen101: That's not fair!

DynamiteThatImplodes logged in at 7:14am.

SammyIsInDaHouse: Hey Chris!

DynamiteThatImplodes: Hey Sammy!

xxhotstuffxx: Gal or Guy? Soz if this is offensive!

DynamiteThatImplodes: Gal! And it's alright!

DramaQueen101: Logan being nice? Wake up! Wake up! ;)

xxhotstuffxx: I've changed since you left Lola!

DramaQueen101: Four months and you've changed, I don't believe it!

xxhotstuffxx: You're right! ;)

DramaQueen101: I know!

xxhotstuffxx: Narsacist!

DramaQueen101: Ooh big word!

xxhotstuffxx: Hey!

DynamiteThatImplodes: Well it is scientifically proven that guys can't walk, talk, think and eat at the same time!

SammyIsInDaHouse: I can!

xxhotstuffxx: I agree with Quinn's kind, the scientists!

**A/n: Good chap I think! What did you the valued readers think? What do you think should happen next? Help me, please?**


	8. Logan's Life!

Acting Up

Chap 8

**A/n: I don't know what to do for this story! WRITERS BLOCK! This gonna be an extra short chap! Mostly in IM!**

_DramaQueen101: He he! You guys are suckas!_

_xxhotstuffxx: Hey don't call me a sucka:(_

_SammyIsInDaHouse: Or me:(_

_DynamiteThatImplodes: Well Lola has a point:)_

_DramaQueen101: Thnx:)_

_DynamiteThatImplodes: No prob that's what bf's are for:)_

_xxhotstuffxx: Oh! So Sammy..._

_SammyIsInDaHouse: Shut it Logan! :(_

_xxhotstuffxx: O.K! O.K! ;)_

_DramaQueen101: Logan! C d k!_

_xxhotstuffxx: Ooh!_

_DramaQueen101: I really should read through my lines before the first rehearsal! Bubi!_

_DramaQueen101 signed off at 7:30am._

_SammyIsInDaHouse: Yeah, I suppose I should too! Bubi!_

_SammyIsInDaHouse signed off at 7:31am._

_xxhotstuffxx: Just me and you now! And if you are anything like Lola, you are so HOT! :)_

_DynamiteThatImplodes: Um...I'm in this play too! ;I_

_DynamiteThatImplodes signed off at 7:33am._

_xxhotstuffxx: I'm all alone and there's no-one here beside me!_

_xxhotstuffxx: Literally even my own FAMILY can't be bothered taking me seriously! My dad and his wife Kelsi!_

_Babylicious signed in at 7:35am._

_Babylicious: The beautiful Logan Reese alone in a chat-room! I don't believe it!_

_xxhotstuffxx: Freya is that you?_

_Babylicious: The one and only!_

_xxhotstuffxx: OMG! My beautiful Freya!_

_Babylicious: Yeah! Yeah! Whatever?_

_xxhotstuffxx: Long time, no see!_

_Babylicious: Uh-huh! So what brings you here?_

_xxhotstuffxx: Oh my whole gang here at PCA meet on this chat-room! I've just finished chatting to them!_

_Babylicious: Chatting them up, more like!_

_xxhotstuffxx: Ah, you know me to well! So what are you doing here? Online I mean!_

_Babylicious: I'm bored!_

_Sindy-Louonehotbabe signed in at 7:47am._

_Sindy-Louonehotbabe: Hey Freya! Who ya talking to?_

_Babylicious: Hey Sindy-Lou! It's Logan! Ya know the one I hang out with during the summer!_

_Sindy-Louonehotbabe: Oh the one that's always got his tongue rammed down your throat! Then the next minute he's chatting up the next girl he sees! I don't like him!_

_Babylicious: He can read what you're saying!_

_Sindy-Louonehotbabe: I know! I don't care!_

_xxhotstuffxx signed off at 8:09am._

_Babylicious: I think he heard you!_

_Sindy-Louonehotbabe: So?_

**A/n: O.K! All of it was in IM! What did you think of Freya? Or Sindy-Lou? Should they be more involved?**


	9. Nerves!

Acting Up

Chap 9

**A/n: Well...back to this dumb story...I hate it...**

KNOCK KNOCK! The noise rang out threw the room.

"Door's open!" Lola yelled, it was an hour after the chat room.

"Just me!" Chris answered.

"Hey!" Lola smiled, she was reading through the script.

"Never, I repeat never leave me alone with that perverted jerk again!" Chris warned.

"I didn't leave you alone with him! Sam was there!"

"He left too!"

"Uh oh!"

"He tried to chat me up!"

"Double 'uh oh'!"

"He's so sad!"

"He is one of my friends!"

"A perverted friend!"

"I have to agree!"

The two girls started to laugh hysterically.

Xx

There was another knock at the door a few minutes later.

"Door's open!" the girls cried in unison causing them to fall into another fit of giggles.

"Oh god! What's got you two?" Sammy exclaimed.

"Ohmygod! Are we that bad?" Lola laughed.

"Worse!" Sammy sighed.

"Oookay!" Chris said in true awkward fashion.

"Anyway, are you ready to go?" Sammy asked realising the awkwardness Chris was now in.

"Yep! I was born ready!" Lola beamed.

"Me too!" Chris smiled.

"Come on, then!" Sammy insisted.

Xx

After rehearsals Chris and Lola went to the girls lounge.

"Chris are you ever gonna tell Sammy that you like him?" Lola asked once they were seated.

"I don't like him I love him!" Chris whispered afraid that someone would hear.

"Whatever! Are you gonna tell him or not?" Lola asked getting anxious.

"He likes me back, doesn't he? That's what your perverted friend meant by 'Oh! So Sammy...' and what you meant by 'C d k' translated as Chris doesn't know." Chris almost shouted.

"Chris, I'm sworn to secrecy!"

"Oh my god! Sammy likes me!"

"Understatement!"

"He loves me!"

"Your going to have to be the outgoing one!"

"Where's your evidence!"

"Look at your picture! Look at the way Sammy's looking at you! Can't you see it?"

"Oh Lola! It's a dream come true!"

"For you, yes! For me, no!"

"This isn't still over Chase, is it?"

"Mmhm! He likes Zoey, I just know it! I love him though! I really do!"

"We know! You've told us countless times!"

"Can we please change the subject?"

"You brought it up!"

"I don't care!"

"Ooh touchy!"

"I'm going to bed!"

"No! Please don't!"

"Why?"

"You're my friend..."

"And?"

"I need to work out what I'm gonna say to Sammy..."

"Ooh!"

"Mmhm!"

"Nervous?"

"What do you think?"

"Stupid question?"

"Ya think?!"

Xx

Today was the day of the performance. Lola was not as nervous as she expected. She got up around seven and went on the chat room.

_DramaQueen101 logged in 7:08am._

_DramaQueen101: Any1 there?_

_CoolDude: There's me!_

_DramaQueen101: Hey, Chase!_

_CoolDude: Hey, Lola!_

_DramaQueen101: How's you?_

_CoolDude: Good! You?_

_DramaQueen101: Nervous!_

_CoolDude: Why?_

_DramaQueen101: My first performance today!_

_CoolDude: Ooh! That'll be good!_

_DramaQueen101: Yeah it will!_

_CoolDude: Remember to send me the DVD!_

_DramaQueen101: I'll think about it:)_

_CoolDude: Lola! Please!_

_DramaQueen101: I was joking!_

_Lil'MissPerfect101 logged in at 7:16am._

_CoolDude: Hey, Zo!_

_Lil'MissPerfect101: Hey, Chase! Hey, Lola!_

_DramaQueen101: Hey, Zoey!_

_Lil'MissPerfect101: What ya talkin bout?_

_DramaQueen101: My performance!_

_Lil'MissPerfect101: Oh, yeah! Logan said it was today!_

_CoolDude: Yeah! The jackass did mention it!_

_CoolDude: Delete! Delete! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo..._

_Lil'MissPerfect101: Chase? Chase?_

_CoolDude has logged off at 7:22am._

_DramaQueen101: What happened to Chase:(_

_Lil'MissPerfect101: I don't know:(_

_xxhotstuffxx logged in at 7:24am._

_xxhotstuffxx: So...I'm a jackass am I?_

_Lil'MissPerfect101: Um...I think we solved our 'what happened to Chase mystery'!_

**A/n: Not a great chap, but okay!!!! Love this story!!!! Not a lot, but a little!!!!**


	10. Leaving?

Acting Up

Chap 10

**A/n: Let's just get started...**

_xxhotstuffxx: Oh, yes! u definitely did!_

_DramaQueen101: u didn't do anything to him did u?_

_xxhotstuffxx: Wat do u think?_

_QueenOfMean Logged in at 7:36am._

_QueenOfMean: Hey, guys! 'sup?_

_Lil'MissPerfect101: Logan's killed Chase!_

_QueenOfMean: Someone had to do it!_

_xxhotstuffxx: I heard_

_xxhotstuffxx: Ignore that! My um... 'hand slipped'!_

_xxhotstuffxx: No don't_

_xxhotstuffxx: 'Hand slipped' again!!!_

_Lil'MissPerfect101: Is Chase there?_

_xxhotstuffxx: Y_

_xxhotstuffxx: No!!! Y wld he b?_

_Lil'MissPerfect101: All of the mistakes?_

_xxhotstuffxx: I told you my hand slipped!_

_Lil'MissPerfect101: Mhmm!_

_xxhotstuffxx logged out at 7:59am._

_QueenOfMean: He's not dead! He's just come in the girls' lounge!_

_QueenOfMean: Hey, guys it's me Chase! U didn't really think I was dead did ya?_

_Lil'MissPerfect101: Well..._

_DramaQueen101: It sure seemed that way!_

_QueenOfMean: I can relate..._

_Lil'MissPerfect101: So, that was u tryin' to tlk?_

_QueenOfMean: Yep! Ow! Ow! Ow! Dana's pinching me! Gotta go! Bubi!_

_QueenOfMean: I'm back!_

_CoolDude logged in at 8:13am._

_DramaQueen101: Ohmygod! Is that the time? My debut is in an hour! Gotta go! Bye!_

"Knock! Knock!" Sammy said from the door jokingly.

"Hey! Come in!" Lola smiled when she saw who it was.

"Have you said something to Chris?" Sammy asked dazed, "She won't look at me!"

"Look Sammy! She likes you! You like her! I told her the facts and she's thinking up a way to ask you out! Don't you get that?" Lola whispered, just in case Chris heard next door.

"You what? Lola you said you wouldn't interfere!" Sammy exclaimed.

Xx

The show was over. Lola had performed fantastically. Mr. Cansas smiled at her.

"Lola you were magnificent! Absolutely magnificent! Why don't you come to my classroom say...seven for a photo shoot?" Mr. Cansas asked, a strange smile spread upon his face.

"Okay! See ya at seven!" Lola beamed back to happy to notice the strangeness.

Xx

Back in Lola's dorm at five Sammy, Chris and Lola sat in silence.

"Okay, you guys! Enough is enough! I shouldn't have meddled, I admit that! But if I didn't I would still be 'piggy in the middle'! You two like each other, admit it!" Lola exclaimed after a few minutes getting annoyed at their childish behaviour.

Chris shot Lola a look. Sammy would have, but he was too busy staring at the wall.

"Look at each other! If you don't admit it someone else with have them!" Lola sighed.

Sammy reluctantly turned round. Chris looked at him. Before Lola knew it, they were full out kissing. Lola smiled and read her book at listened to her music via her new ipod.

Xx

At seven Lola went to the Drama room. She knocked on the door.

"Hello? Mr. Cansas?"

"Oh, Lola! Come on in!" Mr. Cansas boomed from within the room.

Lola walked in the room. And saw that Mr. Cansas had the lighting so that the room was filled with red.

"Wow! It's amazing!" Lola breathed.

"No! You're the amazing one!" Mr. Cansas whispered.

"Thanks! I wouldn't go that far though!"

"I would! Lola you're unique! A chick in a million! I haven't seen an actress as good as you in all my life!"

Lola blushed, "I wouldn't say that!"

"I would! You're fantastic!" by now Mr. Cansas was standing in front of her.

"You think so?"

"Will this answer your question?"

With that he kissed her. At first Lola went with it, then she pushed him back.

"What are you doing?" she screamed.

"What you want!" Mr. Cansas muttered.

Lola ran out the room. She ran all the way back to her dorm. Thankfully no-one was there. Lola lay on her bed and cried.

Xx

On the Monday following Lola felt embarrassed. She didn't speak to anyone and she couldn't look at Mr. Cansas. After her classes Lola phoned her mum.

"Mum, I'm coming home!" she announced.

"Lola? I thought you liked it there?" Lola's mum asked quizzically.

"I have to come home! I just have to!"

"Is this about Charles?"

"Chase! And no! I don't fit in! Take me home!"

"Do you want to go back to PCA?"

"Not for a while! I just wanna stay at home with you for a bit!"

"All right, baby! Would you like to go back to PCA later on though?"

"Yes! Definitely!"

"Then I need to tell you something!"

"What Mom? Tell me!"

"You have a twin! There at PCA! He's one of the your friends!"

"Which one, Mom? Tell me!"

"..."

**A/n: Check Love Hurts And I Can Prove to find out!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
